


Bondage. But Not Like That

by ObviouslyIronman (themvampwrites)



Series: Little Ghost [2]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, wayfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themvampwrites/pseuds/ObviouslyIronman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hanging around Dan is a norm now. Why is Gerard acting so suspicious? What does Dan do when he quits showing up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage. But Not Like That

For a while, Dan has been okay with this ghost just sort of drifting through his house. Everything’s become really normal - as normal as that can be. They talk when there’s silence and Gerard still gives Dan drawings. He’s become more hesitant about handing over his drawings as of late. Every, “Hey, I drew something today” is mixed with a tone of guilt and Dan can’t imagine why. Gerard isn’t around every day, but when he is around he mostly hangs out with Dan. Maybe sometimes Dan will catch him observing the family and sort of spacing out. Then Gerard will snap out of it and smile at Dan and Dan will smile back, any questions he may have had fading into the background of his mind.  
Gerard usually approaches Dan with a picture every or every two days, so when Dan doesn’t see Gerard or one of his drawings for a few weeks, Dan is sort of put out. It’s kind of lonely without that pale, artistic loner ghost hanging around and offering sassy side comments. Coming home from school and shooting the shit with Gerard was a regular occurrence and not having that happen on a regular basis for a while is really weird. He finds that he actually really misses Gerard.  
He misses his drawings and his smile and his little pixie nose. How can someone dead be cute? The question doesn’t need to be answered, because there already is one. Be Gerard. After realising that maybe-maybe Dan actually really likes Gerard, he mopes around the house for a few days.  
One day, when his parents are out, Adrian is with his friends, and Dan is inside like the internet addicted homebody he is, Dan decides to call out Gerard.  
Dan walks around the house slowly, checking in every room to see if Gerard’s already there, and frowns slightly upon finding that he’s not. He goes into the living room and sits down.  
Sometimes he thinks it’s weird he can ‘summon’ Gerard easy peasy no problem, when in movies and books people have to perform rituals like seances or bring out a fucking ouija board. But Dan, all he does is go, ‘Hey, Gerard, where you at?’ Maybe not worded in that particular way, but..  
“Gerard?” Dan calls. There’s no answer. “Geraaard?” He calls again. And, again, there is no answer. Dan flops onto his back and lies on the couch, laying his arm over his eyes. “Geraaaaaaaaard.” He extends the last vowel of Gerard’s name until he feels a tap on his elbow. Dan removes his arm to see Gerard frowning. “You are really loud,” he says.  
Dan grins and jumps up to hug him. Until he remembers that Gerard is a ghost and stops short. Gerard looks sort of hurt because he was kind of wanting a hug from Dan. Kind of really bad. But he just swallows his disappointment and Dan forces a smile. “Hey!” he says and Gerard smiles. “Hey.” Dan sits down and gestures for Gerard to follow suit, which he does. Dan frowns slightly, “Where have you been?” “What do you mean?” Gerard asks in the tone that says he knows exactly what Dan means. Dan rolls his eyes, “We usually hang out. But I haven’t seen you for like, a month!” “Two weeks,” Gerard corrects. “Aha! You do know what I’m talking about! So, out with it. Why have you been avoiding me?” Dan is aware he sounds sort of bossy, but this ghost may be one of his best friends.  
What does it say about a guy when one of his best friends is someone who isn’t even from the same plane of existence?  
Gerard bites his lip, “Dan, I gotta tell you something.” Dan’s brain asks, ‘Are you breaking up with me?’ But because that is ridiculous, his lips ask, “Yeah?” Which sounds way more incompetent than his first question. A single syllable. On a roll, Dan.  
Gerard nods, “Yeah. Uhm.. You know those drawings?” Dan nods and Gerard continues, “Well, I-- Okay..” He looks down at his hands. He takes a deep breath and the next jumble of words are spoken very quickly, “So, being a ghost is very lonely and so you can see why someone like me would reach out for human interaction and when you moved in I was like, ‘Wow, look at that guy,’ so I drew you things and left them for you to find in hopes that you’d like them and by doing that I sort of bondedoursoulsforever.” After everything is rushed out of his throat, Gerard stays silent to catch his breath and see how Dan will react. When nothing is said for a while, Gerard adds a very quiet, “Sorry.” Dan turns slightly and looks at the coffee table.  
How is someone supposed to react when they’re told that their soul is bonded with someone else’s? This leads to questions in Dan’s mind. If their souls are ‘bonded’, why does he never see Gerard anymore? Is that why he can sense whenever Gerard’s near? Does this mean Gerard can read his mind? The silence unsettles Gerard and he says, “This doesn’t mean anything weird. I can’t read your mind or anything.” Dan’s eyes widen and he looks at Gerard from the side. Gerard clears his throat.  
After noticing that he hasn’t said anything for three minutes, Dan clears his throat and turns back to Gerard, “What does this entail?” “What do you mean?” Gerard asks, genuinely curious this time. “You said our souls are bonded. What does that mean in all it’s spiritual glory? Can we do weird shit like body swapping? No no.. You just said we can’t do anything weird… What does it mean?” Gerard sits there and thinks to himself. Is it bad that he doesn’t even know, himself? “I guess we’ll find out,” Gerard says with a small smile. Dan smiles back a small bit before it vanishes due to a new question entering his mind.  
“So.. You weren’t around because you thought this would upset me?” Gerard frowns, “This didn’t upset you?” Dan shrugs, “I mean, a bit. A ghost bonded their soul to mine indefinitely. That is sort of upsetting. But I guess there’s nothing I can do about it. Other than keep reminding you every now and then how fucking kinky that is of you.” “‘Kinky!?’” Gerard asks, his face slowly turning to a burning shade of red that makes Dan laugh. “This is like, the highest level of bondage! Oh my--! Does this mean..” He throws a mock flirty look at Gerard, “Does this mean your soul is inside me?” Gerard blushes so deep that Dan laughs again. The poor ghost hides his face in his hands, “Oh, Jesus… This was a mistake.” Dan just smiles happily to himself, content with his handiwork.  
“Does this mean you’ll be around a lot more now?” Dan asks, his playful demeanor diminishing and his own cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Gerard pulls his face from his hands and gives Dan a small smile, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave what you think.  
> As for how ghosts blush, I have no idea.
> 
> 10/26/17  
> abandoning ObviouslyIronman. it's been a good run. for my future works, please look for themvampwrites


End file.
